Sano and Kenshin: Battle for Love
by blondiekim
Summary: Kenshin falls for the same girl Sanosuke does, Who will win over her? Who will die in the process?


Sano and Kenshin: Battle for Love...  
  
Kenshin rises beautifully out of his straw bed bound together with rope. He has a kink in his back so it doesn't make it all the better for him to practice sword skills. "Oh were oh where has my bar of soap gone" he sings to himself as he walks to the tub. He looks over and sees the soap. "There you are you little shit". Kenshin takes off his long robe and steps into the tub of steaming hot water. "Ah this is the life of a wandering pig" he whispers. Kenshin steps out of the tub dripping with water looking into the mirror at himself. "Damn I look hot naked". Hehehe, yeah right Kenshin but yeah. "If I keep my good looks going I could be in that new chick Kim's komono in 3 days!". Someone is knocking at the door and Kenshin quickly goes over to inspect. He opens the wooden piece of crap. "Hey, Kenshin? I'm that new chick Kim that just moved here in Kyoto, your cat ran away and I just want to bring it back to you. Do you mind if I come in?". "Sure, not at all!" Kenshin says with a smirk on his face. "So how long have you been in Kyoto" Kenshin asks. "Well a few days ago. I'm living with a guy named Sano until I get my own place. Do you know Sano?" Kim softly says. "Oh I know Sano, we've had some enquounters in the past". Sweat is litteraly pouring down Kenshins face trying to keep his breath up. "Well I gotta go see ya". "Bye". Kim quickly leaves the Dojo. Just as Kim leaves Kenshin starts jacking off in a corner. Sano watches Kim come back in the hut as she just came back from Kenshin's Dojo. "So what the hell where you doing over at that little shit's place?" Sano says trying to keep his voice down. "Giving his cat back if you don't mind Mr. Bossy". "Well if you don't mind me saying this, the less time you visit that hack the less chance of you getting raped by him!" Sano adds. "Oh like he will do that, he seems o.k". "I'm just trying to protect you" Sano quickly rambles. All Sano really wants is to keep Kim safe away from Kenshin so he won't ruin Sano's relationship with Kim. That's all he wants.  
  
The next morning things start to heat up when Kenshin appears at Sanos door and demands him to give him all his belongings because of what happned in the recent years. "No get the hell out Kenshin" Sano yells. "I'm not friggen leaving until I get your damn stuff Sano". "Then I'll guess we will have to deal with this outside" Sano cries. When Sano stepped out the door Kenshin gave him a little punch on the head but then Kenshin got in back hard with the boot to the booty. "So we will have a little fist fight to even this out right, Last one standing get's Kim". "Fine whatever I'll just win anyways". Back and forth constant punches, suplexes, some Tai Kwon Do added by Kenshin but Sano evens it with Mishima style Karate. "STOP!" Kim screames. "I love you both but I'v bearly known you, you are both hot and sweet and none is better than the other, keep fighting and I kill myself right here right now *pulls out a dagger and holds in to her stomach*. Sano and Kenshin emedietly stop and fall to there knees . "NO! don't do it" they both say. Kim has tears rolling down her eyes as she pulls the dagger in closer and closer. Kenshin quickly ran over to stab Sano with his sword he has never used before until Kim pulls the dagger in but then Sano jumps and takes the dagger out of her hands. Kenshin still running at Sano trips over the dagger left on the ground from when Sano took it out of Kim's hands. Kenshin flyes through the air and fell to the ground with a pile of blood to complete it. Kim and Sano stood there shocked. They walked over to Kenshin and flipped him over. The sword he was holding pierced right through him when he fell. Kenshin is dead.  
  
The next morning Sano burred Kenshin and said a Japanese prayer. Kim was present. "He was a good fighter, and a lover" Sano spoke. "I just wonder what Kaoru will say, poor child". Together Sano and kenshin walk out of the cemetery holding hands into the sunlight. 


End file.
